1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigational aide in the form of physical model conveniently embodied in a generally long and slender shape, comprising three-dimensional (3-D) topographical representations and or two-dimensional (2-D) cartographic data corresponding with geographic regions and features such as mountains, rivers, shorelines, and trails. The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises the navigational aid integrated with a hiking staff. Alternate embodiments include boat paddles, ski poles, and universal attachable accessories and grips for these and other application. Another embodiment, the invention comprises a toy for children, inspiring learning imagination and adventurous play. A variety of geometric configurations are presented for the purpose of maximizing the effective sculptable areas and edges, and to provide a shrouding effect for the protruding peaks that would otherwise be vulnerable to deformation and uncomfortable to handle. The 3-D elevations may be exaggerated to visually accentuate changes in elevation. The novel aspects of this invention may be incorporated in the original equipment manufacture, modification of existing equipment, and attachments for conventional equipment.
2. Related Art
Outdoor adventures into unfamiliar territories are extremely common and adventurers are typically reliant on maps or charts for planning and navigation. For centuries, topographical maps have been the indispensable tools for travel in mountainous regions. Unfortunately, maps are somewhat inconvenient and inefficient to use, as they typically require unpacking, unfolding, refolding, and repacking. In fact, maps are universally despised for their inherent and perplexing resistance to refolding. Some navigational errors result from failures to consult a map attributable to the inconvenience.
Moreover, many people are incapable of, or experience great difficulty in comprehending 2-D graphical information or cartographic data presented on a flat map. The term cartographic data is use here to include all elements of a conventional map such as labels, legends, scales, arrows, annotation, etc. To fully comprehend the information on the map, the reader must mentally transform the non-descript 2-D data into a meaningful 3-D perspective. This process is often difficult time consuming and subject to interpretation and translation errors. Some maps provide a cross sectional representations of the elevation profiles for specific and popular trails. This information can be extremely beneficial as it assists the reader visualization of the topology of the course.
Modern “Global Positioning Systems” also known as GPS provide valuable and accurate information navigational assistance. Unfortunately, GPS systems are small computers and thus, some people are intimidated or otherwise incapable of operating them. GPS systems are ultimately reliant upon electronic components both in the GPS unit and in the satellite systems. In extreme environments basic infallible equipment is preferable over electronics. GPS systems displays are presently limited to 2-D flat screen LCDs that provide only minimal 3-D perspective.
Large format 3-D sculpture type models or dioramas of mountains, trails, rivers, oceans and shorelines of particular interest are often on display at major base camps and ports of significant interest. These models are frequently studied for correlation to 2-D maps to aide in the comprehension and visualization of the actual terrain. The typical slab type model format is an inefficient means of representing the topology of particular routes or trails due to the fact that much of the information off of the trail is generally not significant. Similarly, small-scale 3-D trail models are not particularly viable as they are volumetrically inefficient and inconvenient to pack, carry, and access.
River rafters, kayakers, and canoeists and rely on marine charts to navigate rivers and waterway. Subtle changes in topology and elevation in rivers containing waterfalls and dams may have a dramatic effect on their navigability. The changes in elevation and depth affect the flow rate and velocity of the water that can be significant factors in river boating. Moreover, rivers are often wind back and forth through areas of remarkably similarity appearance making position and progress difficult to monitor. All bodies of water also contain the added fourth dimension of sub-surface topology that is difficult to interpret from maps. Submerged obstacles can be dangerous and are often impossible to see from the surface. Paddling through whitewater rapids requires quick recognition and response to changes in the watercourse. It is often impossible or imprudent to let go of a paddle in order to access a conventional chart.
Fly fishermen are often required to hike along rivers and wade through them in pursuit of their prey. As the terrain around and within the rivers is often rough, fishermen carry wading staffs to aid in hiking and to provide probing and balance while wading in deep water. Fishermen also rely heavily on maps and charts to navigate and understand the waters in which they fish.
Skiers in general, and cross-country skiers in particular, are often required to navigate or track their position relative to terrain, trails or markers on a race course. Cold weather conditions and heavy garments such as gloves make access to maps exceedingly inconvenient.
Outdoor expedition equipment such as hiking staffs, boat paddles, and ski poles have been evolving since antiquity. Modern high technology has been applied to the design and construction of these devices providing enhanced performance with respect to ergonomic comfort, lightweight, and durability. But the basic utility of these devices has not advanced appreciably.